J'onn J'onzz
J'onn J'onzz, also known as the Martian Manhunter and John Jones, is a superhero from the planet Mars and the last surviving member of his race. He is currently a member of the Justice League. Biography Early life J'onn is the last surviving member of the Martians of Mars, after all his entire race was wiped out by their bitter enemies the White Martians. He eventually traveled to Earth where he integrated into their society and took on the identity of John Jones and became a police detective. J'onn eventually joined the League some time between Justice League vs. Teen Titans and Justice League Dark and He ''was not involved in Trigon's invasion attempt, possibly because he was in Oa. Justice League Dark Martian Manhunter was present along with other League members during Superman and Wonder Woman's briefing about arising magical threats all over the world. The Death of Superman J'onn can be once again seen in the Hall of Justice where the Justice League regrouped to discuss the destruction of the Excalibur space shuttle and the budget constraints for the upcoming year. He then leaves with the other Leaguers except Superman to congratulate the Flash on his planned wedding with Iris West. The Justice League arrived to stop Doomsday's rampage after it started decimating police units in a town close to Metropolis. J'onn and Aquaman attacked the beast together but Arthur was taken down very easily. J'onn managed to telepathically delve into Doomsday's mind while in phasing state and revealed to Batman that he was a living weapon with zero empathy designed specifically to annihilate large civilizations. He had to ultimately leave his phasing state in an attempt to stop Doomsday from attacking an Injured Batman and this gave the beast the chance to seize and throw him into a gas station. An explosion in the gas station ignited a large fire and sent J'onn to psychic terror due to his weakness to fire, thus defeating him. J'onn and the remaining League members (except Batman) could be seen mourning the loss of Superman during his funeral. Reign of the Supermen To be added Justice League DARK: Apokolips War To be added Powers and Abilities Powers '''Martian Physiology:' As a Martian, J'onn possess superhuman attributes. *'Superhuman Strength:' He is much stronger than any normal human. *'Superhuman Durability:' He is shown to be able to take a lot more physical harm than regular humans. *'Superhuman Speed:' He can move must faster than any normal human. *'Flight:' He can make himself fly. *'Shape-Shifting:' He can change his physical appearance. *'Intangibility:' He is able to lower his density to phase through object. When he does so, he appears transparent, and when physical things interact with him, he appears to vibrate. He can also phase partially, such as when he passed through Doomsday, he kept most of his body solid but only kept the part passing through Doomsday intangible, When he does this, the intangible part of his body is outlined by a blue glow. *'Regeneration': He can heal and recover from wounds much faster than regular humans can. *'Telepathy:' He can read minds and project his thoughts. *'Telekinesis:' He can move objects with his mind. Weaknesses *'Fire:' J'onn has a psychological fear of fire which can render him powerless. Trivia *J'onn along with his friends appears in Justice League DARK: Apokolips War agree to end the war with the higher extra and inter-dimensional Alien Dark and Demon God of Evil Darkseid by going to Apokolips. Appearances Films *''Justice League Dark'' *''The Death of Superman'' *''Reign of the Supermen'' *''Justice League DARK: Apokolips War'' Comic books *''The Death of Superman: Part 1'' Category:Justice League members Category:Superheroes Category:Martians Category:Heroes Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Comic Characters Category:Justice League Dark Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters